


Candidate for My Soul Mate Bled

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene of sorts from Push the Trigger, Pull the Thread. Newt and Hermann try sex while still stuck in each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candidate for My Soul Mate Bled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Push the Trigger, Pull the Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065461) by [priellan (irinokat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/priellan). 



> Sorry the summary is so boring, just didn't know what else to say. That's what it is. Warning for people being ashamed and critical of their bodies, and for confusing pronouns - some of it is purposeful, some of it is probably just unnecessary, sorry. Sorry, this is a mess.

"Hey, hey, dude, I just thought of something."

"What?" Hearing the word dude in his own voice was still disorienting.

Newt - well, Hermann’s body, but Newt - raised his eyebrows. “You can give me a blowjob right here in the lab!”

"Is that seriously what’s been preoccupying your mind for the last several minutes?"

"… Maybe." Newt pushed his chair back and gave Hermann a wide-eyed stare. Hermann wondered if he was trying to be seductive. “Please?”

“Are you sure?” Something about using Newt’s body for such a thing was still awkward to him, even though he knew they had both… touched themselves.

“Yeah!” Newt paused for a minute. “You okay with it?”

“I’m surprised you actually asked,” Hermann said, rolling his eyes before bending down to kiss Newt.

It was strange to feel his own thin lips. The shape of his face, the length of his neck, the width of his mouth, it was all both so familiar and so foreign. He reveled in the feeling of his tongue in Newt’s mouth – his mouth – and wondered if perhaps he was handsome, as Newt occasionally told him.

He ran his fingers through Newt’s – Hermann’s – Newt’s hair. Newt used to occasionally wander up to him and run his fingers through Hermann’s hair; Hermann couldn’t imagine why now, there was nothing to feel. Except maybe the fuzzy stubble on the back of his neck from his last haircut.

Newt, for his part, seemed strangely reluctant. He placed one hand on Hermann’s face, and one on his shoulder, then stopped. When he seemed hesitant even to kiss back, Hermann pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“I dunno. This just… feels weird, y’know?” Newt scratched the back of his neck. “Like, I wanna go at it, but is that super-narcissistic? Because it’s not about me, it’s because I like you, so…”

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” Hermann said, pushing himself onto the chair so that he was straddling Newt, something he could never really have done in his own body. “We’re… experimenting. Do what you wish.”

Suddenly Newt’s hand was fisted in his hair, pulling him in for another kiss, tongue exploring his mouth while his other hand dipped under Hermann’s shirt. Hermann leaned in farther, hands snaking under Newt’s sweater. He felt Newt’s sides, missing Newt’s small but stout body – his own bony hips seemed too harsh under his hands. What did Newt see in him?

What did he see in himself?

Now he was the hesitant one. All he could think of were the things he hated, the way his leg was stiff in the mornings, the shape of his nose, the eternal scrawniness and gangling limbs that had never gone away. He tried to see what Newt saw, feel what Newt felt, but it didn’t help – he knew the feelings weren’t his.

Newt spoke into his mouth. “You are good-looking, you know.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Yeah, I do, and that’s what matters, right?”

“Perhaps.” Hermann tried to stay close, but it was hard not to pull back and study his own body in disgust. “I just don’t feel… aroused. By myself. By my body.”

“What, you think me feeling up my lovehandles is making me giddy?” Newt asked. He softly kissed Hermann. “Or constantly bumping into my own stupid fucking glasses? No. I’m excited ‘cause this is something we’re never gonna get to try again. It’s something new. It’s something no one’s ever done before. Come on, let’s do this. For science.”

Hermann laughed despite himself. “Fine. For science.” He pulled himself off the chair and settled himself on his knees, reveling in being able to move without bones aching or muscles groaning. He slid his fingers up and under Newt’s untucked sweater, undoing his belt without fumbling fingers. He mouthed the shape of Newt’s half-hard cock through his boxers, thinking to himself just how strange it was that he was giving himself a blowjob before pushing the thoughts away and Newt’s underwear down.

It wasn’t that Hermann had never given a blowjob, it was that his leg made it difficult to do it this way, on his knees, his partner groaning over him as he sucked on the head. There was something both degrading and empowering about making Newt moan from this position, bobbing back and forth down his shaft. He hadn’t realized how big he was, or just how good Newt was at deepthroating – he could barely get half of his cock on his first try, and it was slow going after that to keep him from choking himself.

Newt arched his back and groaned loudly when Hermann’s nose finally touched Newt’s abdomen. Hermann briefly wondered if Newt had a gag reflex as he swallowed around his cock, making Newt grunt. He reached for his balls and gently massaged them, listening to Newt whisper swearwords above him.

Newt came biting a scream into his fist, only a strangled yelp making its way out of his throat. He pushed his hips hard into Hermann’s mouth, making Hermann gag as his seed trickled down his throat. He was relieved when Newt relaxed and his cock went limp, letting it fall from his mouth with a pop. “So, the results of the experiment?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“Fuckety fuck fuck, holy fuck, do you always feel like this when you finish?” Newt asked, voice languid, body loose.

“I have no idea.” All he really knew about it was that he did like it when he came. Did it really feel that different in Hermann’s body, or was Newt just being Newt?

“C’mere,” Newt said, leaning forward and pulling Hermann up by the armpits. “Not gonna let me have all the fun.”  
“No.”

“Wha?” Newt looked so genuinely baffled that Hermann had to stop himself from laughing. “But –“

“Perhaps later, but I’m just… not feeling it right now.”

Newt sighed. “You sure?”

“Yes, Newton. You don’t have to get me off just because I helped you.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I just – don’t you want to –“ Newt stopped and thought for a moment. “Never mind. Later, then. That’s a promise.” He pulled himself back toward the desk as Hermann straightened up. “Don’t go forgetting that, okay?”

“As if I would let you forget about something like that,” Hermann said, rolling his eyes again as he returned to his chalkboard.


End file.
